dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaichi The Herculean
Kaichi The Herculean ' is an Earthling raised and trained by the Grand Priest, he is dubbed "The strongest Earthling in the multiverse" Kaichi was a special boy brought to the Grand Priest by a God Of Destruction, the God had destroyed the planet Kaichi lived on when he was only 3 years of age. Kaichi's survival was purely luck he happened to be standing near the God of Destruction as he teleported away from the collapsing planet, Intrigued by this the Grand Priest decided to spare the child and raise him as his own, but to the Grand Priest's surprise Kaichi was very gifted in the combat arts and even learned to fly on his own only after observing the Priest although his Ki attacks are lacking. Kaichi would go on to be trained by the Grand Priest, learning different techniques Kaichi begin to excel at a unsual rate even faster than the Gods. One day Kaichi was experimenting with his own Ki and he discovered he could manipulate his Ki to turn back time on himself to where is body is youthful again, Eventually Kaichi became an adult his body was unbelievable able to withstand blows from the Grand Priest and his strength and combat abilities surpassed that of any Earthling, any Saiyan and could even rival a serious Angel, giving him the nickname Kaichi The Herculean.. the Gods respected him but also feared him as there was no Earthling to ever be this strong and they fear he would take revenge but Kaichi although very strong is very forgiving..Kaichi now resides on his own planet where he lives out his days training and being a family man. But this will all change once the Grand Priest gives Kaichi orders to serve as a Opponent in the next tournment of power since he is apart of a universe. Even though Kaichi is more than capable of winning the tournment in his current condition, his Ki attacks are still lacking, because he mostly uses physical attacks Kaichi must get closer too dangerous opponents, so he works on developing Ki attacks. 'Appearance Kaichi is a very large middle aged human about 45 years old while being pretty average looking, Kaichi stands at a height well over 6ft '0in standing at a whopping 6'11, his body looks as if it was sculpted by Zeno'oh himself he is pure muscle at almost 4% body fat he weighs more than 200 Lbs, he has fair colored skin and short spiked brown hair with a bushy goatee combo, Kaichi eyes are always closed into upside down smiles. Kaichi's Aura gives off a shining White color with Bright Blue whirlwinds surrounding him. 'Personality' Kaichi is a very kind person who gives off a warm aura, you can tell he is hard working and although very humble you can tell he is very confident in his combat abilities, Kaichi loves to make jokes and make light of a serious situation. He is a mood maker, whatever mood Kaichi is in it seems to affect those around him. He also loves his daughter to death and has multiple moves named after her. 'Powershttps://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Future_Darshe?action=edit&section=5' Natural Abilityhttps://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Future_Darshe?action=edit&section=6 Power Level: 'Kaichi should have a power level but to everyone's surprise you cant sense anything from him but extreme warmth coming from his body, Kaichi has learned to turn his power level into a warm aura that one can feel, but once angered his aura turns extremely hot to the point where it can boil the very ground he is standing on, he can seriously injure those who aren't strong enough by using this heat alone.. which is why Kaichi always tries to remain calm. '''Strength: '''This is a place where Kaichi excels at trained by the Grand Priest he had to do gruesome tasks but not just training. CHORES the Grand Priest didnt make it easily for Kaichi as he lived on the Grand Priest's planet all of the material were extremely heavy besides the planets gravity being 3x that of earth the Grand Priest made the material heavier and the gravity more intense as Kaichi grew older upping it by 5 everytime Kaichi has aged. Kaichi has been shown to trade blows with a serious Beerus at age 16 and even knocking him down a few times..by the time Kaichi reached age 25 he had already beaten most Gods of Destruction and even Drew a tie with Whis, Kaichi's power continues to grow everyday he spends on that planet because of the Grand Priest's spell although he is unaware. Kaichi is now 45 years of age. '''Speed: '''Having been living on a planet where he gravity ups 5x everytime Kaichi age's has pushed Kaichi to uncomprehensible speeds, able to seemingly teleport when stepping. Kaichi ofter jokes at the fact that his daughter can move at light speeds and this is for sure an understatement considering she can move multiple times faster than light. This gives a nod to how fast Kaichi really is. '''Durability: '''Kaichi isnt named the Herculean for a reason his body can withstand up to 3x the force of the universe exploding in his face as noted by the Grand Priest, his body and ability to take massive amounts of damage is what Kaichi is the most proud of besides his daughter of course. '''Flight:'The ability to fly by using ki. '''Ki Blast: The most basic form of Energy Wave. Ki Sense: The power to sense ki and power levels. Body Rewind: 'This ability allows Kaichi to rewind his body into a point where he was in his prime, allowing him to use his strength well above his normal 100x. '''Aura Manipulation: '''Kaichi can manipulate his own aura to show others he means no harm, he can even manipulate others aura he can completely shut off a person's aura and force them to fight him up close and personal. '''Copy Cat: '''Kaichi always being a fast learner can see a move once and be able to use that move himself although it wont be as strong if it invovles Ki it could possibly get the job done. 'Attackshttps://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Future_Darshe?action=edit&section=8 Moxi Shaker: '''An ability named after his daughter, Kaichi balls up his fist as he rushes his opponent and hits them with an Aura filled punch. '''Moxi Combination: '''Kaichi's goto move where he charges the opponent hitting them with various attacks ending with a gut punch, he then grabs the opponent and throws them into the air where he teleports above them using his feet to drive them into the ground. '''Moxi Hide: '''Another move Kaichi named after his daughter this is an attack where Kaichi throws a flurry of punches and kicks that seem invisible but are actually physical attacks, these punches are so fast that they disrupt space. '''Moxi Seek: A extension from Moxi Hide Kaichi uses Moxi seek to use the disrupted space to teleport his attacks directly at the user no matter the distance. Moxi Axe: '''One of Kaichi's goto moves where he uses his aura to send the opponent crashing into the ground using a axe overhand attack. '''Moxi Bomb: '''Moxi is a big fan of wrestling so this move is fully made for her, Kaichi grabs the opponent and swings them into a powerbomb. '''Moxi Driver: '''Kaichi Piledrives the opponent into the ground. '''Moxi Clothesline: '''Kaichi Clotheslines the opponent. '''Moxi Mist: Kaichi spits a beam of aura at the opponent. The Moxi Special: This is Kaichi's ultimate move Kaichi charges his Ki to the max level going into his youthful form his aura shakes entire battlefield and crushes everything not strong enough to handle his power, once he has reached his max Kaichi charges the opponent and hits them with his Moxi Shaker directly into Moxi Combination but replacing the foot dive into the Moxi Axe. as his opponent bounces from the impact of the ground Kaichi dashes from the sky at a crazy speed as he palms the opponents face into the ground destroying the area around them creating a giant hole. Kaichi with a hand filled with aura, the Ki attack is release and causes a huge explosion inside the massive hole created. (Note. This ability could be much more destructive but he used it in the hole so the blast impact would go into the sky as to not harm his allies or daughter.) Transformations Youthful Blood: '''Kaichi takes the form of his youngself in his prime, where his body as in the greatest state he also retains the knowledge and benefits from his olderself so the gravity training would stack on top of his prime body making him even stronger. '''Youthful Appearance: When Kaichi was young he was considered handsome and sported a brown long spiked mullet style that stopped just above his back with three bangs in the front hanging over his eyes, Kaichi's eyes are open he has bright blue eyes and a killer smile, his left eyebrow was slashed and he wore a light eyeliner. he wears a white tank top T-shirt with black biker jeans with a chain on the right side and black biker boots, he sports a silver necklace and braclet, with a black and silver portara earring. (Note. In this form Kaichi is alot more cocky and arrogant but still retains his careful nature.) His aura also takes the color of just a glowing white color with ultra instinct vibes where his skin is shining like its glass. Quoteshttps://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Future_Darshe?action=edit&section=10